npcmodsiefandomcom-20200214-history
Imoen Romance v2
The Imoen Romance v2.0 is the first thing that Taig Dale ( The current author and editor of the Imoen Romance since 2010) will do before working on the Throne of Bhaal Imoen Romance Expanison. ---- Plot and Dialog The Plot will remain the same as in the current version of the Imoen Romance Mod, and the Dialog will remain in the Planscape:Torment Style that Lord Mirrabo used in the current version. ---- Other Dialog One of the main reasons that people did not like the current version is due to the fact that the Imoen Romance Mod uses modern day curse words that only exist now. And thus, Taig Dale has began fixing that and will use curse words that exist in the Forgetten Realms. The Action Dialog will remain in place. ---- Banters Currently the only banters for other Bioware Characters are banters for Aerie and Banters for Jaheira and Lilarcor. Taig Dale is accepting banters for other Bioware Characters and the list and rules are: - You have to be fluent in English. - Just because you write something doesn't mean I'll include it. If I don't think it's appropriate, doesn't fit well, etc., I reserve the right not to include it. - You don't get anything in return for it, other than a mention in the ReadMe/Credits if your idea / writing is used. And my gratitude. - You can volunteer for up to three NPCs, but put them in order of first, second, and third choice. - I'll fill in the list on a first-come, first-serve basis taking into account your preferences. - I'll want at least two unique interjections per NPC. They don't have to be about anything specific, but keep in mind the important events for the PC (i.e. Cernd's kid, Edwin's sex change) that might be worth commenting on. - While we're at it, I'm open to interjections for the TOB part as well. I'll store them for later use. So specify if you want to write for TOB or for SOA. If you're interested... let me know! The List Aerie - Complete - no additional dialogs needed Anomen Cernd Edwin Haer'Dalis Keldorn Korgan Jaheira - Done! Great stuff from DoomForge! Jan Lilarcor talking sword - Done! Two dialogs by Abdel Mazzy Minsc Nalia Sarevok only Valygar Viconia And: I would prefer to assign certain people to certain characters, for two reasons: 1) It's no secret that some NPCs (*cough*Minsc*cough) are more popular then others (*sneeze*Cernd*sneeze*). I'd like to avoid a situation where I end up with 25 dialogs for Minsc and Jaheira and 0 for Mazzy and Cernd. 2) It helps me see in advance who's working on what, so I know what *I* have to fill in. If I end up with every NPC covered by someone, then I know I don't have to worry about any NPC banters. If everyone avoids Cernd like the plague, I know to add it to the list of things for me to do. Of course, if no one wants to sign up for a particular character, then my idea is screwed and I'll take what I can get. Regarding placement of the dialogs -- you're right, that'll vary for the characters depending on where in the game it takes place. I'd hope that the author would tell me approximately where it'd need to go (e.g. "For Anomen, before his test"). If it's pretty generic, then I can stick it in anywhere of course. To learn how to join the banter creation: http://imoen.blindmonkey.org/forums/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=119 =